


Крылатые кони

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: ты не на крыше живешь //значит война //падаем в небо(с) Cintia
Kudos: 1





	Крылатые кони

**Author's Note:**

> беты - Svir, ms. odarka, voronchik

***

Вот мы сидим под самой крышей, я болтаю ногами, расположившись на старых козлах, и сплевываю вишневые косточки вниз. Интересно, откуда он достал эти вишни перед самым Зимним Изломом? А он настраивает свою гитару, морщится и сдувает прядку волос, упавшую ему на лицо. Оборачивается на меня, говорит: 

— Что, страшно, Дикон? 

— С чего бы это? — взвиваюсь я. 

— Ни с чего, я пошутил, — отступается он. 

— Ро-о-окэ, — тяну я. — Сыграй что-нибудь. 

— Нас услышат, а тебя ведь ищут. 

— Ты что, трусишь? — удивляюсь я. 

— Ну-у… Тогда тебе точно запретят со мной общаться. 

— А я сбегу! 

— Я верю. Но не стоит. 

— Почему они тебя так боятся, Рокэ? Тебе всего пятнадцать! Матушка о тебе и слышать не хочет, а отец хмурится, стоит мне упомянуть о тебе.

— Дикон-Дикон, — качает он головой. — Ты еще маленький потом поймешь. 

— Когда это — потом? Все говорят: "потом"! А я ведь состарюсь и умру, так ничего и не поняв! 

Он тянет руку, треплет меня по волосам.

— Сыграй, Рокэ! — снова начинаю канючить я. 

— Ну что я тебе сыграю? — сдается он. 

— Что-нибудь такое, ну, знаешь, такое, чтобы раз — и сразу в бой. И крылатые кони прилетают, а мы садимся и летим-летим... 

— Против ветра? — смеется он.

— Ага, — киваю я. 

И он ударяет по струнам. Музыка течет по крышам. Последние лучи солнца светят в чердачное окошко, и оно становится янтарным, как жженый сахар. Крылатые кони, конечно, не прилетают. А жаль. Я очень верил.

— Рокэ, а где кони? 

— Однажды они обязательно прилетят. Обещаю, — смеется он и обнимает меня.

***

В ущелье холодно и мокро, а воды нет. Рокэ лежит рядом, стонет. Раненая нога не дает ему забыться сном.

— Дикон, — говорит он, — а где моя гитара?

— Где-то там. Знаешь, вернемся, и ты мне обязательно сыграешь. Обещаешь? 

— Конечно! — смеется он одними глазами. Пожалуй, от него и остались одни глаза. Большие, синие, честные-честные, до боли.

— А помнишь чердак? А помнишь коней? Крылатых. Их ведь не существует, да, Рокэ? 

Он молчит, слушает. Тишина давит на уши, а потом взрывается канонадой. Кажется, я кричу. Наверное, меня ранили. Рокэ подползает ко мне, в руках у него граната. Гладит по волосам и поет. Я не верю, что все это на самом деле. Рокэ говорит мне: 

— А кони все-таки существуют, Дикон. Сейчас мы сядем на них и полетим...

— Куда? — срывающимся голосом интересуюсь я. 

— Домой, — словно удивляясь, отвечает он. — Там солнце в чердачном окне, гитара и потертые свитера. Подожди чуть-чуть. Вот они, наши кони. 

И вырывает чеку.


End file.
